rainbow_magic_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Heather the Violet Fairy (episode transcript)
(Scene opens with Rachel flying a kite) Rachel: (sighs) I can't believe this is the last day of our vacation on Rainspell Island! Kirsty: Yeah, but we still have time to find Heather! (Just then, Rachel feels a tug on her kite's string. She notices that something violet and silvery is on the end of it) Rachel: Whoa! Kirsty! Look up over there! Kirsty: What is that? Do you think it's a fairy? Rachel: I'm not quite sure. (Rachel pulls in the string and finds a violet ribbon tied to its tail. Kirsty and Rachel untie the ribbon) Rachel: It has some sort of writing on it. Kirsty: It says "follow me". (The ribbons flies across the field) Kirsty: Oh! It must be leading us to Heather! Rachel: Mom, is it okay if we go exploring one last time? Mrs. Walker: Of course. Mrs. Tate: It's fine by me. But don't go too far. The ferry leaves at four o'clock. Rachel: We'll have to hurry! (The girls follow the ribbon) Kirsty: Where did it go? Rachel: Through the hedges! (The girls go through the hedges. They end up at a summer fair) Rachel: Wowza! A summer fair! We've come to a summer fair! Isn't that cool? Kirsty: Sure is! (Kirsty spots the ribbon ties to the top of a merry-go-round) Kirsty: The ribbon! It must be leading us to the merry-go-round! (The girls run toward the merry-go-round) Rachel: Wow! Those horses are beautiful! Tom: Hello there! I'm Tom Goodfellow. Do you like my merry-go-round? Rachel: Yeah, it's pretty cool! Kirsty: Look Rachel! Those horses are all painted in rainbow colors! There's red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. Tom: All aboard for the next ride! How about you two? Kirsty: We'd love to take a ride on your merry-go-round! Quick, Rachel, there's only two horses left! (The girls climb onto the horses) Kirsty: My horse is named Indigo Princess. Rachel: Mine is named Prancing Violet. Tom: Hold on, everyone! It's gonna be a wild ride! (Kirsty and Rachel enjoy the pleasure of riding the merry-go-round) Kirsty: Wow! This is like riding a real horse! Rachel: Yeah, isn't it awesome? (The ride then stops) Kirsty: Wow, this merry-go-round is definetly magical, but where's Heather the Violet Fairy? Rachel: I don't know. Voice: Murasakiiro no hana no odayakana. Rachel: What was that? Sounded like a fairy spell. (She then sees a fairy riding on one of the horses in the picture on the merry-go-round's pillar) Rachel: Kirsty! I think we found Heather the Violet Fairy! Heather must be trapped in the painting! Kirsty: We gotta get her out! Rachel: Yeah, but what can we do with all these people around? Tom: Follow me, kids! The clowns are here! Kids: Hooray! (The kids run off to see the clowns perform) Kirsty: Now's our chance! Rachel: I have an idea! Let's use our magic bags. Kirsty: Of course! I have mine here. (Kirsty opens her magic bag and pulls out a tiny golden paintbrush) Kirsty: A paintbrush? What good is that for? Rachel: Maybe Heather knows what we can use it for. Kirsty: Good idea. (She starts painting around the outline of Heather. Instantly, Heather flies out of the painting) Heather: Murasakiiro no hoseki! '' Thank you so much for rescuing me! I'm Heather the Violet Fairy! Who are you? Do you know where my Rainbow sisters are? Rachel: I'm Rachel, and this is Kirsty. Your sisters are all safe in the Niji Cauldron. Heather: Hooray! Please take me there! (The girls leave the fair with Heather and go into the woods where the cauldron is. As soon as the approach it, they hear something from inside the cauldron) Inky: ''Ai inki ai inku shizuku! (Inky comes out) Inky: Heather! You're safe! Look, everybody! Rachel and Kirsty have found our missing sister! (The other Rainbow Fairies come out and hug Heather) Amber: We knew ''you were coming! I've been feeling extra magical all morning! Rachel: We did it! We found all seven Rainbow Fairies! (A bee comes over) Heather: And who is this? Sunny: This is Queenie. She retrieved my wand after the goblins stole it. Ruby: Thank you, girls. Fern: You are true fairy friends. And now that we're reunited, we must use our magic to make a rainbow that will take us back to Fairyland. (Rachel hears something crackling. She turns around to see that the pond has become white and frozen) Rainbow Fairies: Goblins! Inky: B-b-but that can't be. The Sugarplum Fairy turned them into her slaves and made them harvest jellybeans for her! (Just then Jack Frost appears) Jack Frost: So, you're all together again, ay? Ruby: Yep, thanks to Kirsty and Rachel. And now we're gonna go home to Fairyland! Jack Frost: I will never allow that! Ruby: Come on, Rainbow Fairies! Now that we're together again, all of our Rainbow magic has come back. This time, we must try to stop Jack Frost with our Ultimate Spell. Follow me! (The Rainbow Fairies chant their spells) Ruby: ''Akai hana akai hoseki aka no chiri Amber: Orenji-iro no baburu kin no hoseki Sunny: Safuran hiatari no yoi kiiro Fern: Midori no ha odayakana Sky: Ao to kanari to ao no kidori Inky: Ai inki ai inku shizuku Heather: Murasakiiro no hana no odayakana Rainbow Fairies: To protect the Rainbow Fairies all, Make a magic raindrop wall! (A rainbow-colored spray hangs between the fairies and Jack Frost) Jack Frost: It will take more than a few raindrops to stop me! (Jack Frost shatters the wall) Sunny: Ah, kurai taiyo! Sky: Hateshinai uteki! (Heather begins to think, and then she chants her spell) Heather: Murasakiiro no hana no odayakana! ''To stop Jack Frost from causing trouble, catch him in a magic bubble! (Heather traps Jack Frost in a bubble) Fern: Great job, Heather! Heather: Quick, everyone. We must get into the cauldron to make a rainbow to take us back to Fairyland! Jack Frost could still escape! (Suddenly, a squirrel arrives) Heather: Who are you? Fern: This is Fluffy. He helped me escape from the goblins. Sky: Fluffy and Queenie will have to go back to their homes now. Rachel: Can't they live with you in Fairyland? Fern: No, their homes are here, on Rainspell Island. But we'll come and visit them, won't we? (The fairies say goodbye to their furry friends) Ruby: Thank you for all your help. (Queenie and Fluffy leave) Heather: Would you like to come to Fairyland with us? I'm sure Queen Tatiana and King Oberon will want to thank you. Kirsty and Rachel: Sure! (Heather chants her spell) Heather: ''Murasakiiro no hana no odayakana! ''Turn Kirsty and Rachel into fairies! (Kirsty and Rachel turn into fairies) Kirsty: Awesome! We're fairies again! Rachel: Haha! Yeah! Jack Frost: Nooooo! This can't be! (The girls turn and look to see Jack Frost melting in the bubble that he's in) Kirsty: Well, he can't stop you from getting to Fairyland, now. Sky: Of course not, but without Jack Frost, there won't be any seasons. We need his cold and ice to make winter. Inky: No winter? But I love sledding in the snow and skating on the frozen river. Amber: Without winter, when will we have spring? What will happen to all of the beautiful flowers? Sunny: And the bees, like Queenie, need the flowers to make honey in summer. Fern: After summer comes fall. That's when the squirrels, like Fluffy, find nuts to store for hibernation. Sky: So we all need seasons, right? If we leave Jack Frost in that bubble, then.... Heather: (sighs) It's all true. I kinda feel sorry for Jack Frost. He looks kinda scared. Ruby: Heather's right. We have to do something. Kirsty: But he might cast another spell to get revenge on us! Amber: Yeah, he might, but we still have to help him, don't we, girls? Sky: I know what to do! (Sky chants her spell) Sky: ''Ao to kanari to ao no kidori! ''Put Jack Frost in something where he won't melt! (Jack Frost is freed from the bubble and placed in a snow globe) Rachel: Hooray for Sky! Now Jack Frost can't hurt any of us and we can take him safely back to Fairyland! Betram: I'll take care of that Miss Rachel. Heather: Girls, before we go back to Fairyland, I'll teach you my spell. Ready? (The girls nod at each other and hold up their wands) Heather: Now, repeat after me. ''Murasakiiro no hana no odayakana. Kirsty and Rachel: Murasakiiro no hana no odayakana. Heather: One more time. Murasakiiro no hana no odayakana. Kirsty and Rachel: Murasakiiro no hana no odayakana. Heather: Wonderful! Whenever you need me, chant my spell and I'll be there. Kirsty: Okay. Got it. Inky: Into the cauldron, everybody! It's time to go back to Fairyland! Amber: Orenji-iro no awa! (Heather adjusts the cauldron and the fairies go into the cauldron) Ruby: Ready, girls? Time for our Ultimate Spell! (The fairies cast their Ultimate Spell) Ruby: Aka. Amber: Orenji. Sunny: Kiiro. Fern: Midori. Sky: Ao. Inky: Ai. Heather: Murasaki. Ruby: Akai hana akai hoseki aka no chiri Amber: Orenji-iro no baburu kin no hoseki Sunny: Safuran hiatari no yoi kiiro Fern: Midori no ha odayakana Sky: Ao to kanari to ao no kidori Inky: Ai inki ai inku shizuku Heather: Murasakiiro no hana no odayakana All Rainbow Fairies: Kara no irohairo ga yomigaeru! (The fairies fly out as a rainbow carries them) Kirsty: Wahoo! This is amazing! (In no time, they are back in Fairyland) Rachel: Wait! How come the color hasn't returned? Ruby: Don't worry. We'll take care of that! (The fairies cast their Ultimate Spell again) All Rainbow Fairies: Kara no irohairo ga yomigaeru! (The fairies bring color back to Fairyland) Ruby: Hurry! The king and queen are waiting for us! (King Oberon and Queen Tatiana watch as Kirsty, Rachel, and the fairies ariive at their palace) Queen Tatiana: Welcome back, dear Rainbow Fairies. We have missed you. Thank you a thousand, Kirsty and Rachel. Bertram: This is for you, your majesty. (Bertram gives the snow globe to King Oberon) King Oberon: Ah, Jack Frost. Punished for your actions, I see? Jack Frost: Yes. King Oberon: Now, Jack Frost. If I let you out, will you promise to stay in your icy castle and not harm the Rainbow Fairies again? Queen Tatiana: Remember that winter still belongs to you. Jack Frost: Very well, but on one condition. King Oberon: And what is that? Jack Frost: Remember to invite me to next year's Midsummer Ball. Queen Tatiana: You'll be welcome to join us in any event in any year. (King Oberon frees Jack Frost. Jack Frost then conjures his icy chariot and flies off) Sky: Bye, Jack Frost! We'll see you next year at the Midsummer Ball! King Oberon: Thank you, dear friends. Without you, Jack Frost's spell would have never been broken. Queen Tatiana: You will always be welcome in Fairyland. And wherever you go, watch for magic. It will always find you. Betram: Goodbye, girls. It was a pleasure to meet you. Heather: Here's a special rainbow to take you home! All Rainbow Fairies: Kara no irohairo ga yomigaeru! ''Make a rainbow that will send Kirsty and Rachel home! Rachel: Here we go! (The girls ride the rainbow back to Rainspell Island) (The girls turn back into humans) Rachel: Hey, we're not fairies anymore! Kirsty: Yeah, and we're just in time to catch our ride home! Rachel: Y'know, Kirsty? It's kinda sad that our fairy adventures are over, isn't it? Kirsty: Yeah, but remember what Tatiana said about magic finding us from now on! Mrs. Walker: There you are! Did you see that beautiful rainbow? And it wasn't even raining! Rainspell Island is really a magical place! Mrs. Tate: The car's all packed up. Check your bedroom to see if you've left anything behind. (Kirsty and Rachel dash into their cabins and find snow globes) Rachel: Wow! The Rainbow Fairies left me a snowglobe! Kirsty: They gave me one too! Rachel: Every time I shake this snow globe, it will make me think of the Rainbow Fairies. And listen! When I shake the globe, I can almost hear their spells! Kirsty: Me too! We'll never forget our fairy friends. Rachel: No, we won't. (The two girls leave their cabins, shaking their snow globes. Ruby's spell faintly echoes in the background) Ruby: (voice over) ''Akai hana akai hoseki aka no chiri. Category:Transcripts Category:English Transcripts